


Kisses

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Spiders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, good good sibling content, literally just absolute piles of fluff, mentions of eating people but its a misunderstanding, nobody wants to eat any people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Virgil and his sisters have a bit of a… cultural misunderstanding.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from a nonnie on tumblr:
> 
> "Could we perhaps have some more of laoft virgil's relationship with his spider sisters? They seem to love him more than anything and it's just so precious"
> 
> me responding to a fluff prompt with ACTUAL fluff for once??? its a miracle

You can’t really cuddle with spiders.

At least, not the way Virgil cuddled with Logan, Roman, and Patton. Or the way Greta used to flop on top of his shoulders while he was sitting so she could talk his ears off about who-knows-what, or how Trudi would curl up tiny in the crook of his elbow and chatter away.

So no, not cuddling. This was… something else.

When your little sisters have eight legs and a tendency to treat even living objects as a glorified trapeze, you get pretty used to looking like a miniature circus.

One of them over-estimated the jump, her thread breaking off, and Virgil caught her in his cupped hands and lifted her back to his shoulder.

“Careful,” he said quietly.

_Thank you, thank you, many thanks,_ she chattered, _Worry, worry, always worried._

“I wouldn’t have to worry if you didn’t jump off tall places like a maniac,”

_Silly brother, we cannot fall, we are too skilled,_ said another.

_We have never fallen._

_Never, ever-_

“Only because I catch you constantly,”

They all bristled indignantly, in perfect unison, and Virgil laughed before he could stop himself.

_Where do we go?_

_Where are we going?_

_A trip, an adventure, a walk?_

_Do tell, do tell-_

“ _I_ am going to get Patton from his parents house, and also to see Roman and Logan. _You_ are going to wait outside, because we are _not_ about to make Patton cry,”

_Oh, oh-_

_The little golden love of yours-_

_So silly, so nervous-_

_We would not hurt him, so sweet he is-_

_Please may we come?_

“No,” he said, “Maybe a few of you, if it was just Patton, he can handle that many, but his parents will have heart attacks. I still can’t look his mother in the eye after she caught us kissing in the barn, and I’m _not_ going to push my luck _,”_

_Hmm-_

_Interesting, interesting-_

_Strange, we don’t understand-_

“Don’t understand what?”

One of them skittered down his sleeve to the back of his hand, tapping to be raised up to eye level. They didn’t often speak one at a time, so he was a little confused, but he lifted her up so she could look him in the eye.

_What is kissing?_

Fuck.

Virgil groaned, covering his face with his other hand.

“Are you messing with me? Surely you’ve seen me kiss them,”

They were amused, and not even bothering to hide it.

_We do not know-_

_Not sure, not sure-_

_How can we know if we have seen it? We do not know the word-_

“Brats,” he said flatly.

He scrubbed his face again.

“Okay, so, us creatures with four limbs and fleshy mouths? We sometimes put our mouths on each other, to show affection,”

_Interesting, interesting-_

_Not to eat them?_

_Do not eat them! We like your loves-_

_They are not for eating, brother-_

“ _No_ , not to eat them, of course not!” he sputtered. “No we just- we just touch them, in the simplest terms. To each other, or to cheeks or foreheads. Anywhere, really,”

_Hmm-_

_A strange custom, to be sure-_

_Just to touch them?_

_And this means affection-_

_The four-limbed creatures are silly things, we think-_

_Why not just say so?_

“Sometimes it’s nice to- say things without speaking,” said Virgil.

They considered this, unusually quiet for a long moment.

And then the one on his hand turned a little and sank her tiny fangs into his knuckles.

Virgil yelped, barely stopping himself from shaking his hand and sending her flying.

“What the FUCK,”

_Twas a kiss_

“It was _not_ a kiss, you little – kisses are with lips, you don’t have lips, you just _bit_ me,”

_Correct, correct-_

_No lips-_

_We must work with what we are given_

_So there is no teeth in kissing, only your strange fleshy parts?_

Virgil, who now had to figure out how to explain the difference between kissing-biting and biting-biting to creatures who’s understanding of romance was limited and of sex was practically non-existent, went to the closest tree and slammed his forehead against it several times, probably a little less gently than he should of.

It was going to be a long walk to Patton’s.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me at [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) over on tumblr.


End file.
